


Messy

by beejohnlocked



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, sherlock comes in his pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:50:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6688060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beejohnlocked/pseuds/beejohnlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short little smut sunday drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messy

John loves to push Sherlock to the wall, the door, or any appliance available and grind shamelessly against him. To watch his mouth drop open, his eyes darken, his hands scrabble for something to hold onto. John will rub his hip, his thigh, or his hand along Sherlock’s aching cock, his other arm across Sherlock’s chest, pinning him against whatever surface he’s chosen this time.

Sometimes it’s hard and fast. Other times it’s drawn out and teasing, but it’s always relentless. John’s got a singular goal in mind, and he will not stop his skillful manipulations until that goal is accomplished. He will massage while Sherlock’s cries grow higher pitched and take on an edge of desperation. He will press as he feels Sherlock’s thighs begin to quiver. He will knead as he feels Sherlock’s body draw up tight as a bowstring.

John will leave Sherlock dangling on that precipice for a few moments, watching his hips kick forward against empty air, listening to his tiny whimpers, enjoying that lost, clouded look in his eyes. And then, when John knows Sherlock will push himself over the edge if he waits any longer, he will hold Sherlock’s hips in place, and thrust.

Sometimes there are fingernails digging into his back and screams of release, sometimes there is a heavy thunk of a head hitting the wall and gasps that sound both awed and relieved. Sometimes it’s “oh, John” and sometimes it’s “oh, fuck” and sometimes it’s just “oh.” Sometimes Sherlock’s eyes are closed and other times John gets to see the clouds in them suddenly clear when orgasm hits. Sometimes he sobs and sometimes he laughs but it always ends the same.

Sherlock’s cock pulses again and again inside of his pants and trousers,soaking them through. John thrills at the wetness he can feel growing against him. As each spurt coming from his cock weakens, Sherlock’s muscles weaken along with it, until his arms drop to his sides, his head droops, and his knees give out. John always slides him slowly down, Sherlock soft and pliant and gentle as a kitten.

Sherlock thanks John, and John kisses him and tells him not to change. Once Sherlock regains his strength, he will show John the mess inside of his trousers, and John will gently admonish Sherlock for losing control of himself and making such a mess. Sherlock will blush and he and John will use some of the ejaculate to masturbate John’s cock together until John shudders and groans and adds to the mess all over Sherlock.

Sherlock will ask John if he can help him wash, and they will shower together, John gently cleaning Sherlock and rinsing the evidence of their mutual pleasure down the drain. Until next time.


End file.
